What's friendship
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: No slash just friendship, kid flones. Tom's a new kid at school and Danny's they boy at the back of the class.


_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_A/n: Kid flones, no slash just friendship._

That day hadn't been great for Danny, getting into a fight with his friends, which ended in them no longer speaking. He then continued to get into a fight with another couple of boys. Which ended in Danny being sent home. But that was months ago now. Yet Danny still sat alone at lunch and break, still had no one to speak to in lesson. Still got picked on because of his Bolton slur, he used to before, but at least his friends were there to comfort him. Now his friends were the ones doing it.

Slowly walking into school on his fifth birthday, no one would remember anyway, and recently he'd gotten really fed up of school. Sat in the back taking notes, doing his work, generally, just sat there. So when the bell went he put on his best smile and wondered to his seat at the back of the class. Just as a boy with blonde hair, that waved in his face came in. He looked alright, Danny thought.

"Hello, everyone." Miss Edgewood, exclaimed happily. Everyone loved her, she managed to cheer everyone up. "Today we have a new student, his name's Thomas. Please be nice. Thomas, you shall be sat at the back, next to Daniel." She guided this new boy 'Thomas' back next to Danny. As people sniggered at Danny, Danny however just lowered his head further.

Halfway through the lesson, when the work was started that's when Thomas finally said something.

"Hi, I'm Thomas, but please call me Tom." Tom said smiling at Danny, lying down on his arm, facing Danny, so he could see him, as Danny was also lead down on his arm.

"I'm Daniel, or Danny, as I'm known to everyone." Danny beamed back at Tom.

"Can I stay with you at lunch, as I don't really know anyone yet." Tom asked.

"Sure, I'd love that." Danny smiled, maybe this Tom wasn't as bad as he first thought. They spoke through out the next two hours getting to know each other really well, Tom liked nerdy things, music, and cats. And Tom found out that Danny also loved music, Bruce Springsteen particularly, he however liked dogs, and was definitely not nerdy. Quite the opposite asking Tom for spelling all the time.

"When's your birthday?" Tom asked, halfway through second lesson.

"Today." Danny mumbled looking shyly at the desk.

"Happy Birthday!" Tom exclaimed, hugging Danny's waist.

"Thanks." Danny giggled hugging Tom back. It was nice to have a friend.

At the end of second lesson before break, Tom told Danny he needed the toilet and to get them a bench. So that's exactly what Danny did. It was halfway through break time and Danny was utterly disappointed, Tom still hadn't shown up, did he really not care that much.

"Aww, your little sidekick not here?" One of Danny's old friends now bullies, teased.

"Shut up, he'll be here, he's just busy." Danny defended.

"or just bored of you." He stated before walking off.

Five minutes before the end of break and Tom had still not shown up and Danny was upset, he really thought Tom would show, had everything just been an act? Then all of a sudden, someone hugged Danny from behind.

"Happy birthday!" Tom shouted again, handing him some flowers he'd picked from the school garden. "You didn't think I'd forget. Did you?" Tom laughed.

"No, thank you." Danny hugged Tom. "You're going to get into so much trouble for that." Danny smiled.

Tom simply shrugged. "Worth it." He mused. As he grabbed Danny by the hand and led him to the line to go in.

Another two hours of simple chats from Disney to music. They spoke about basically everything. As lunch time came Danny and Tom ran out the door together going to the same bench as before to eat lunch. As they sat there happily, Danny asked;

"what you got for lunch?"

"Sandwiches, crisps, apple, yogurt and some chocolate in the side pocket of my bag." Tom answered. "you?"

"Sandwiches and crisps, that's it." Danny replied. He was bummed, he never got chocolate. It was then when Danny old friend, now bully, Aaron, stepped in.

"Hey, Fletcher." To which Tom turned around. "Ditch the loser and play footy with us." He bellowed.

To which Tom just smiled and said. "No thank you, looks like the losers already playing footy, and I wouldn't want to be one of them." Aaron swiftly got the point that Tom wasn't leaving Danny. As Tom turned back around he saw Danny, carefully opening his chocolate before eating them. Trying to hide them from Tom seeing.

"Hey! My chocolate." Tom frowned.

"Sorry." Danny offered him back "I don't usually get chocolate."

"It's fine, you can keep them. It's your birthday after all." Tom reassured.

"Thank you."

After this Danny and Tom became great friends, having a sleep over at one of the other two's house, every Friday. Inseparable in most peoples eyes. Danny often looked up to Tom's soft and kind temperament whenever he was angry or upset, Tom would be straight there to cheer him up. Tom also helped Danny improve his grades. Going from a F/E to a C/B, which Danny's mum was very thankful for.

It was lunch time five months after they became friends, they were sat on the same old bench. Tome eating his sandwiches, Danny eating Tom's chocolate.

"Do we need like a handshake or something?" Danny asked.

"What are you on about Danny?"

"like the girls, they have a handshakes, for friendships. And if a girl knows the handshakes they're friends. Should we have one?" Danny looked confused.

"No. If we have one of them, what if someone finds it out, they could become are friend, and steal one of us away from the other." Tom proved a good point.

"Yeah, but if we don't how do we know we're friends?" Danny wondered.

"Because we have friendship Dan." Tom stated simply.

"What's are friendship?"

"Our friendship is when you steal my chocolates everyday from the side of my bag." Tom smiled, a dimple showing.

"And?" Danny asked confused.

"Yet, I still keep them in the same place." Tom finished.


End file.
